Halloween at HIVE
by Eaglistic
Summary: It's coming up to Halloween:)! How will Halloween be at H.I.V.E? Completely chaotic, of course! Especially with Otto making the plans!
1. Chapter 1

_**Halloween at H.I.V.E**_

_**Author's Note: Thank you to Shinzel, , mosgem and a Guest for reviewing my other two stories, Don't Put Otto in Detention and Even the Best Laid Plans Go Wrong. People, please carry on reviewing! Right, on with the story.**_

_**Disclaimer: I own H.I.V.E( possibly)**_

Halloween at H.I.V.E

Otto, recently out of the hospital after being smashed over the head with a chair by a certain blonde, was already thinking up another evil plan. This time, it was Halloween related.

"Guys, don't you think H.I.V.E should celebrate Halloween?" Otto asked.

"Yeah, we should. I miss taking everyone's sweets and other nice things at Halloween," Shelby said wistfully.

"Nero will never go for it," Wing said.

"He might," said Otto," We just need to persuade him."

Otto pulled out his Blackbox and selected Gmail, which he had added when bored in a Political Manipulation class. He immediately began sending an email to everybody in H.I.V.E, asking them if they would like a Halloween celebration. In five seconds, Otto's Blackbox was buzzing so much with the sound of replies that he had to put it on silent. When the emails appeared to have stopped, Otto ran a program to determine how many had said yes.

"Information, 965 affirmatives, 5 negatives," said the Blackbox.

"Woohoo!" yelled Otto," That's a majority!"

Wing calmed him down, which was a good thing as the plan would have been unable to continue without the albino. Otto sulkily sat down. When he thought no-one was looking, he popped some more Skittles (from Franz's secret stash that Otto had found) into his mouth. Wing saw however.

"Otto, no Skittles! They make you hyper- oh, stuff it," Wing said.

He reached out and took the Skittles from Otto's hands.

"Give me my Skittles!" Otto yelled.

"No," Wing said.

"I said-" Otto roared, then stopped. Wing had eaten all the Skittles.

"Meanie!" Otto yelled," I stole those Skittles fair and square! You pinched them unhonourably! They weren't yours!"

Wing was starting to feel the effects of the Skittles. He was going hyper. Laura and Shelby got as far away from Otto and Wing as possible.

Wing moved lightning-fast. He picked up Otto and dangled him upside down.

"Right, let's solve this peacefully. The Skittles are gone. Now let's carry on with the plan," said Wing calmly to Otto.

Otto seemed to deflate. Wing dropped him and he sank to the floor, until Wing dragged him to a chair and plotting resumed


	2. Chapter 2:Plotting Resumes

_**Chapter Two:Plotting Resumes**_

_**A/N: Thank you all reviewers! This chapter's for you all!(drumroll)... So here it is... Chapter Two(evil laugh).**_

Otto was coming to the end of his lecture on the importance of Halloween. Wing was secretly playing Call of Duty (Otto had installed it for him in return for Wing calling off his next sparring session) on his Blackbox, occasionally looking up and trying to look interested in whatever Otto was going on about. Shelby was busy trying to find Otto's stashes of sweets and pinch them, and Laura was trying to hack into his computer. Otto came to a stop.

"Is anyone even listening?" he asked.

"No," Shelby said.

"Otto, tell us your plan simply," Wing said.

Shelby grinned.

"Or I'll sing at you," she said evilly.

Otto paled as white as his hair.

"No need to threaten me," he said.

Otto made sure everybody was listening, then began his speech.

"Well, we've got a majority of students. The first thing to do is to go to Nero's office and petition him," he said," Where is Nero's office anyway?"

"You mean his tenth office," said Wing.

"Yeah, because you blew up the other nine," said Shelby with a grin.

"We blew up the other nine," Otto corrected her.

"Anyway, you know where the tenth office is," said Laura.

"No I don't," said Otto.

"Yes you do, or how would you have been able to fire a rocket at it?" Laura asked.

Otto thought about that for a while.

"I guess I do then," he said, then the Fab Four trooped out.

Nero was having a reasonably good day. No embarrassing secrets being discovered. No rockets being launched. No evil AI's taking over the world. Just him and Mr Fluffles in his office. Until there was a knock on the armoured door. Nero went over to it and opened the door. Surprise, surprise, it was Otto Malpense, Wing Fanchu, Shelby Trinity and Laura Brand. Nero quickly hurled Mr Fluffles to the other end of the office.

Otto quickly handed over his Blackbox to Nero.

"I asked the students if they wanted to celebrate Halloween. Here's the petition," Otto said.

Nero stared at it. Hundreds of names were on the document.

"You're not having a Halloween celebration Otto," said Nero.

Otto pushed past Nero and grabbed poor Mr Fluffles. Otto started to rip Mr Fluffles' head off.

"Let us have a Halloween party, or Mr Fluffles gets it," said Otto menacingly.

"Not Mr Fluffles! Please! I'll let you have a Halloween party!" Nero begged.

Otto motioned for Nero to call a whole school assembly.

"Until you've made the announcement, I'm holding Mr Fluffles hostage," he said.

Nero went into his office to call his assembly, and the Fab Four walked towards the assembly hall, Otto stuffing Mr Fluffles into his backpack


	3. Chapter 3:Costumes Part 1

_**Chapter Three: Costumes Part One**_

_**A/N: Thanks to all reviewers! Sorry about the wait, I've had a hell of a week. Also, Nero was slightly soft last chapter. Don't worry, he'll be back to nearly normal this time. So, here's Chapter Three**_!

The students of H.I.V.E had assembled. What was wrong? Overlord returned? A huge missile headed for H.I.V.E? H.I. gone AWOL? No, something more serious. H.I.V.E was having a Halloween party.

"As I was saying, we will be having a Halloween party. H.I. will be making costumes, which will be able to be ordered by Blackbox," Nero announced.

The mass of students went crazy. A riot appeared to be happening. Nero decided that this had to be brought under control.

"SILENCE,"he roared.

Silence did not happen. Nero motioned for Raven and Colonel Francisco, the two most scary teachers, to take over.

"SILENCE, YOU MISERABLE MAGGOTS, OR I'LL HAVE THE LOT OF YOU RUNNING LAPS!" the Colonel roared.

Raven just gave her most scary grin and polished her katanas. The silence was absolute.

"As I was saying, the Halloween Party will take place on Halloween. Trick or treating will be allowed between accommodation blocks," said Nero, feeling certain that this was a mistake," If anybody steps out of line I will personally deal with you. Now, get out and go to lessons!"

4 Hours Later.

All the Alphas were excitedly choosing costumes via Blackbox. The Fab Four were no exception.

"What should I go as?" Otto wondered.

"You don't need a costume!" Shelby said with a grin," You're so scary already, with your ugly face and hair."

"Shut up Shelby," said Otto.

"Hey!" Laura said," Otto should go as a werewolf!"

"What!" Otto yelled.

Wing considered.

"It makes sense. You're an albino. You're slightly crazy. Yes, Otto, you should go as a werewolf," he said.

"It's a really good idea," said Shelby, serious for once.

"There's a costume here," said Laura.

Otto took the Blackbox and had a look. The costume did seem alright.

"OK," he said grumpily, pulling out his Blackbox and ordering the costume.

"Your turn, big guy," Shelby said to Wing, who was trying to hide.

"What should Wing go as?" Otto asked.

Shelby flicked through a few more

pages.

"Hmm, we can't put him as a ninja. Oh! A ghost!" said Shelby.

She passed the Blackbox to Otto, who laughed and passed the Blackbox to Laura. Wing grabbed the Blackbox.

"You cannot be serious," he said," This is a pathetic costume."

Shelby winked at Otto and Laura, who put in earplugs just before Shelby began a horrible rendition of a song. Nobody could tell what song. Wing started convulsing.

"Shut up!" he yelled.

"Only if you go as a ghost," Shelby said.

"OK,"Wing said.

Wing Fanchu could resist almost any torture, but Shelby's singing defeated him. He hobbled over to his Blackbox and hit the button which ordered the costume.

"My turn!" Shelby said( she'd stopped singing).

"Banshee?" suggested Otto.

"Nah," said Shelby.

She scrolled through ghost costumes until she found a Wraith costume.

"I'm going as a Wraith," Shelby announced.

"But you're already the Wraith," Laura said.

"Exactly," said Shelby," Now it's time for you, Laura."

Shelby scrolled down to find some devil costumes.

"Now this is good," she said, pointing out a costume," What do you think Otto?"

The albino peered at said costume.

"Hmm, well, the colour scheme's good, goes with your hair. I like it," said Otto.

"Do you?" Laura asked.

"Yes," Otto said.

"OK," Laura said, and ordered the costume.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four: Costumes Part Two

A/N: Only a little one, chapter 5 will be way bigger and be up in a few days.

Franz and Nigel were also trying to choose costumes. Nigel had already chosen, but Franz just couldn't find one big enough for himself.

"No, no, no, oh!" said Nigel.

"What is it, Nigel?" Franz said glumly.

"There's an XXXXXXL costume here!" Nigel said.

Franz leaned over. He paled.

"You cannot be serious," he said.

"Why not? You'd look good as an XXXXXXL evil pixie lord," said Nigel.

Meanwhile, Nero was worrying over costumes. Yes, Maxmillian Nero, the head of the most villainous organisation in history, the terror of H.I.V.E, quite possibly the greatest villain alive, was choosing a Halloween costume.

The fearsome ninja assassin, Raven, was helping him. Raven did not need a Halloween costume, for she was scary enough without.

"Come on, Max, choose! Almost all the costumes are sold out!" Raven said.

Suddenly, a message flashed up on Dr Nero's screen

COSTUME-SELL-OUT COMPLETE.

Nero let out a sigh of relief.

"You don't get off that easily, Max," Raven said.

Nero swore. Raven got H.I. on her Blackbox.

"Good evening Operative Raven. What can I do for you?" asked H.I. .

"Dr Nero needs a costume," Raven said.

"There is one left," H.I. said.

"He wants that one," said Raven with a grin, looking at the costume. Nero wrenched the Blackbox out of her hand.

"No. Please no," said Nero.

dun, dun, dunnn! Next chapter coming very soon.

PS: Yeah, I know that an evil pixie lord is a weird costume, but there's a reason. Possibly revealed next chapter.

Eaglistic out.


	5. Chapter 5: Party Rock

Chapter Five: Party Rock

A/N: Go everyone who reviewed/ favourited! Please please review for this chapter or others! Reviews make me update faster!

Otto was thinking about music. Costumes were pretty much done. Franz was sorting out food. But what would the music be like? He called the others over.

"Guys, what're we gonna do for music?" he asked.

The others pondered this for a while before Wing spoke.

"I think we should be original. Maybe we could get some popular tracks and remix them H.I.V.E style?" he wondered.

The others looked stunned.

"Otto and Laura could do the computerised changes, possibly with H.I. helping," Wing continued.

Otto finally spoke.

"That is a bloody good idea," he said.

"Aye," said Laura," Don't let Shelby sing though. That would be scary music."

"Hey," said Shelby, looking hurt," I'm not that bad."

"The school choir threw you out," Otto pointed out.

"They couldn't handle my talent," said Shelby.

"The school choir that you formed, and who disbanded claiming that they couldn't get the horrific sound of your singing out of their heads," Laura said," Kicked out by your own creation, Shel!"

Shelby decided to change the subject.

"So what songs are we going to sing?"

A/N: This was meant to be longer, but I decided to let reviewers choose songs for the 1st H.I.V.E Halloween Party! Please review with ideas!


	6. Chapter 6: Remixes Part 1

_**Chapter Six: Remix Part One**_

_**A/N: I'm not great at songwriting, but here goes! Once again, thank you all for the reviews.**_

Doctor Nero had, in return for a beaten-up Mr Fluffles, authorised the gang to do what was needed for the party. They were currently at H.I. 's Core Hub, trying to get Wing to sing.

"Please," said Shelby.

"No,"said Wing.

"Pretty please," said Shelby.

"Still no," said Wing.

"Wing, if you don't sing, then Shelby will steal your diary and Otto will announce its contents over the PA," said Laura.

Wing considered.

"Oh, and Laura and I will make your electric devices go haywire," Otto added.

"Alright," said Wing.

And the songs began.

A/N: Not all songs submitted are on here, because I couldn't turn them into H.I.V.E remixes. If you can, review this chapter with the remix and it'll go in Remixes Part Two. Also, I've chosen one for remixing as well as the submitted.

SOS-Take That

Wing coughed, looking at the lyrics Otto had written. Then he began to sing.

"Save our souls, we're creating AI's

Go tell Cypher and go tell Nero

H.I.V.E will take your sons and daughters

Some are thieves and some are assassins."

"Jeez Otto, you were feeling pretty depressed when you wrote this, weren't you," Shelby said," SOS is a good song though."

"It's not that depressing!" Otto protested, but shut up because Wing resumed singing.

"We'll get a five minute warning for H.I. intervention

With the missiles falling, prepare for ascension

Under mind control

We'll be destroying world politics.

Defending all our nanites.

Preparing for apocalypse."

"That was written from Overlord's point of view," Otto protested.

"Don't let Overlord see you, no

(No, no, no, no, no)

He'll let you fall asleep then take over your soul."

"It's like an AI to the head

It's an SOS, it's an SOS

Oh yes, oh yes, it's an SOS

It's an SOS, it's an SOS

Like an AI in the head, it's an SOS."

"Personal experience," Otto said, shuddering," Horrible."

"When the giant robots attack and the Megaldon sinks.

Otto won't be able to think.

When GLOVE is destroyed, and Overlord rules.

The Animus stops you thinking at all."

"Shelby, did you steal my lyrics book?" asked Otto furiously.

"Yes," said Shelby.

"You'll get a five second warning for H.I. intervention

And the missiles are falling, prepare for ascension

As H.I.V.E looks on

The odds or probability of losing all functionality

To take over the world is hereditary."

"No it isn't," said Shelby.

"Then you're a villain reject," said Otto," Taking over the world is the point of GLOVE, isn't it?"

"Hmm," said Laura.

"No government agency can catch us now

(No, no, no, no, no)

We are the villains that we talk about."

"It's like an AI to the head

It's an SOS, it's an SOS

Oh yes, oh yes, it's an SOS

It's an SOS, it's an SOS

Like an AI in the head, it's an SOS

It's an SOS it's an SOS

Oh yes, oh yes, it's an SOS

It's an SOS, it's an SOS

Like an AI in the head, it's an SOS."

Without Overlord, no evil organisation and no AI can succeed, and no Disciples can survive."

"At least the Disciples and Overlord get owned," said Shelby.

"Like an AI in my head, head, head...

Like an AI in my head, head, head...

It's an SOS, it's an SOS

Oh yes, oh yes, it's an SOS

It's an SOS, it's an SOS

Like an AI in the head, it's an SOS

It's an SOS it's an SOS

Oh yes, oh yes, it's an SOS

It's an SOS, it's an SOS

Like an AI in the head, it's an SOS."

Wing bowed, and the others applauded.

"Well done Wing!" Shelby said," You did well even with Otto's rubbish lyrics!"

"Good job," said Laura," Otto, the lyrics might have been a little on the depressed side( Shelby spluttered) but they were alright."

Otto was pretty offended, but grudgingly congratulated Wing.

"Well done, now for the next one," he said.

Thriller-Michael Jackson

"It's close to Zero Hour and something evil's lurking in the dark

Under the moonlight you see a sight that almost stops your heart

You try to scream but terror takes the sound before you make it

You start to freeze as Overlord looks you right between the eyes

You're paralysed."

"Because this is Zero, Zero Hour

And no one's going to save you from the nanites about to strike

You know it's Zero, Zero Hour

You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight."

"You hear the door slam and realize there's nowhere left to run

You feel the cold blade and wonder if you'll ever see the sun

You close your eyes and hope that this is just imagination

But all the while you hear Raven creeping up behind

You're out of time."

"Because this is Zero, Zero Hour

There ain't no second chance against the AI with all the nanites

You know it's Zero, Zero Hour.

You're fighting for your life inside a killer, thriller tonight."

"Overlord calls and the robots start to walk in their masquerade

There's no escaping the jaws of Violet this time

(They're open wide)

This is the end of your life."

"They're out to get you, there's AI's closing in on every side

They will possess Otto unless you shoot him with a pulse gun.

Now is the time for you and I to cuddle close together

All through the night I'll save you from the terrors on the screen

I'll make you see."

"That it's a Zero, Zero Hour

Because I can kill you better than any AI would dare to try.

Because , this is Zero, Zero Hour.

So let me tie you up tight and have a killer, diller, chiller, thriller here tonight."

"Nanites fall across the land

The Zero Hour is close at hand

The nanites crawl in search of blood

To enslave y'all's neighborhood

And whosoever shall be found

Without the soul for getting down

Must stand and face the creatures of hell

And rot inside an AI's shell

The foulest stench is in the air

The prison of forty thousand years

And nanites from every tomb

Are closing in to seal your doom

And though you fight to stay alive

Your body starts to shiver

For no mere mortal can resist

The evil of Overlord

MwaHahahahahahahaha."

"That was actually scary!" said Shelby.

"Ha - the Wraith's actually scared of a song!" Otto laughed," I'm going to play this through the sound system!"

He ran off, Shelby sprinting after him. Wing and Laura sighed.

"They'll be back," Wing said.

A/N: Like it? Hate it? I personally don't think it's that good. Review, or Shelby will come and sing at you( after she's finished beating up Otto). Reviewers get Shelby to sing at their worst enemy( as long as said worst enemy isn't me!)


	7. Fun With The Sound System:Remixes Part 2

Chapter Seven: Fun With The Sound System( Remixes Part Two)

A/N: A big thank you to riki14499( two reviews) Shinzel(3 reviews), stardust light, Chameleon, , Guest, StarkidHufflepuff, Guest, mosgem and another Guest for reviewing. This update is quite fast, because Halloween is coming! Yay!

Otto sprinted along the corridor, Shelby on his tail. He burst into the PA system's room and, using his powers, managed to convince it to play the recording. He gave his best evil laugh, a pitiful attempt so bad that Dr Nero, his Evil Laugh teacher, would have cringed.

"That's a _y evil laugh," said Shelby.

Otto frowned.

"Shouldn't you be cringing in fear?" he asked.

"What?" asked Shelby," Oh, I can't hear it."

She flicked her hair aside to reveal earbuds.

"Ah. What're you listening to?" Otto asked.

"Gangnam style," said Shelby.

"That song is epic," replied Otto," Hey, aren't I meant to be trying to get you to listen to Thriller?"

He pressed the volume up button on the system, and the music began roaring out of the system.

Meanwhile, Laura and Wing had heard the music - it was hard not to.

"We'd better go and sort it out," said Wing.

They came charging in just as Shelby pulled out her earbuds and tried to dock her iPod Touch on the sound system.

"GANGNAM STYLE!" Shelby yelled.

"THRILLER!" yelled Otto, hitting the volume button again.

Wing and Laura immediately took opposite sides - Laura and Otto and Shelby and Wing.

Wing decided that trickery would be needed to lure Otto away from the controls. He pulled an extra-large bag of Skittles from his pocket and held them up.

"Otto, come and get the Skittles!" Wing said.

What Wing hadn't bargained on was Otto's great love of Skittles. Wing fled the room, Otto in hot pursuit.

Laura and Shelby sighed.

"Boys," said Shelby.

"They're not that bad," said Laura.

"You're only saying that because you've got a crush on Otto," Shelby said wickedly.

"I do not!" Laura protested.

"You do, because you said so in your diary," Shelby answered.

"Alright, I do love Otto. But you love Wing!" Laura retorted.

"Fair point. But let's carry on," said Shelby, making a lunge for the button.

Then Otto burst in, holding a pack of Skittles and eating them leisurely.

"Where's Wing?" asked Laura.

"I told him that I would remove his shooting games if he didn't give me a thirty minute head start. He'll be here in twenty," said Otto with his 'I just totally owned' evil grin.

A similar grin was spreading across Shelby's face.

"Laura has something to tell you," she said.

Laura looked around for an exit. When she didn't find one, she surrendered.

"Otto-" began Laura.

"Yes," Otto said.

"I love you," Laura said.

Otto was shocked. He smiled.

"I love you too," the albino replied.

"Do you want to go to the party with me?" asked Laura.

"Definitely," said Otto, and kissed Laura.

Shelby actually sighed.

"About time," she said," You two make a perfect couple."

Then Wing burst in. The first thing he saw was Otto and Laura.

"Er... Congratulations!" he said.

"Thanks. Now back for the last remix," said Otto, blushing.

A/N: One last remix. All other songs for the party will stay in non-H.I.V.E form. Thanks to everyone who submitted ideas! BTW, I haven't listened to Genesis, so the next one is probably not that good. Sorry:(

Back in the 'studio'

Wing cleared his throat and began

Home By The Sea-Genesis

"Creeping up the blind side, shinning up the wall

stealing thru the dark of night

Climbing thru a window, stepping to the floor

checking to the left and the right

Picking up the pieces, putting them away

something doesn't feel quite right."

"You haven't changed it!" Shelby said, surprised.

"Sorry. I thought that was villain-sounding enough," Otto replied.

Help me someone, let me out of Overlord

then out of the AI was suddenly heard

welcome to the AWP

Coming out the Goliath , thru the rocket proof door

pushing from Animus and Otto

Processing power but no substance, in the shape of men

round and down and sideways they go

Led with no direction, eyes that hold death

then as one they aim and they fire

"Zero Hour," said Otto, shuddering.

Help me someone, let us out of here

living here so long in agony

dreaming of the time I was free

so many years ago

before the time when we first heard

welcome to the AWP

Sit down Sit down

Sit down Sit down Sit down

as the AI relives its in what it tells you

Images of sorrow, pictures of Hell

things that go to make up an AI

endless days of desolation longer nights of gloom

waiting for the renaissance initiative

scenes of omniscience , images in a frame

.

things that go to make up an AI

Help me someone, let me out of here

cos existing here so long undisturbed

dreaming of the time I was free

so many years ago

before the time when I first heard

welcome to the AWP

Sit down Sit down

Sit down Sit down Sit down Sit down

as I relive my lives in what I tell you

let me relive my lives in what I tell you

Sit down Sit down Sit down

cos you won't get away

no with me you will stay

for the rest of your days - Sit down

As I relive my lives in what I tell you

Let me relive my lives in what I tell you

"Depressing," said Shelby.

A/N: Otto and Laura make such a perfect couple:) For Wingelby fans, that's coming next chapter. Roll on the party!


	8. Chapter 8: HIVE style

_**Chapter Eight: H.I.V.E Style**_

_**A/N: Party Time! Enough said**_.

H.I.V.E mind sorted through his 'memories' trying to find the one that had posed the greatest threat to his existence. Then he saw the face of his brother. H.I.V.E mind selected it.

Otto and Wing pulled on their costumes. Otto looked at himself in the mirror. He had to admit that it was a good costume. It also had a handy pocket for carrying Skittles. While Wing was distracted, Otto sneaked some.

The boys met the girls outside. Laura smiled at Otto.

"Nice costume," she said.

"Ditto," Otto replied.

Suddenly, Franz burst in, just as the Skittle effect hit Otto.

"KILL THE EVIL PIXIE LORD!" yelled Otto, chasing a terrified Franz.

Nigel was dressed as a from Jurassic Park, his obsession. He looked at the others.

"Shall we go to the party?" he asked.

"What about Otto?" asked Laura.

"Why don't we go trick or treating?" Shelby asked.

Wing's eyes seemed to light up.

"Trick or treating wars!" he yelled.

At that moment, Otto came into view, dragging a huge trolley full of sweets.

"Where did you get that from?" asked Laura.

"Franz. I tied him up and he told me where his sweet store was. He's still tied up," Otto said," We should trick or treat Nero."

The sweets were hidden, and the Fab Four + Nigel knocked on Nero's door. And burst out laughing.

Nero was dressed as a leprechaun, complete with green tights. It was a hilarious sight.

"Trick or treat?" Otto spluttered.

"Treat," said Nero," As long as you don't post this on the net."

Otto reluctantly agreed. The treat was good though, a pack of Jawbreakers.

The Fab Four went down to the party. It was in the hall, and transformed the hall from a menacing place to a fun place. Suddenly, a wave of fear swept the hall.

"Overlord," said Otto," Run!"

"Shelby," said Wing," I love you."

"Really?" asked Shelby.

"Yes," said Wing, kissing her," Now run!"

Everybody ran from the menacing AI. Overlord floated in.

"Mwahahaha!" the AI said," Hey, where is everyone? Otto?"

Hiding in a closet, Otto grinned.

"H.I.V.E mind!" he cried.

"Yes," said the AI.

"Now that's just H.I.V.E style," muttered Otto," At least we can't have any more gatecrashers."

And that was when the huge plant monster crashed in, followed by the black robots.

"Typical," Otto muttered.

A/N: Now that's the end :(. You guys have been great :) Thanks to you all! HAPPY HALLOWEEN!


End file.
